Past, Present and Future
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is a story with many twists and turns which follows Rose after getting trapped on Pete's World as she has to try to get used to life without the Doctor, or does she. BTW there will be different POVs in this story as well as flashbacks. Rated T because there may end up being some choice language at some point.
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who - Past, Present and Future**

This is a story with many twists and turns which follows Rose after getting trapped on Pete's World as she has to try to get used to life without the Doctor, or does she. BTW there will be different POVs in this story as well as flashbacks.

**Chapter 1 - Rose POV**

Rose

I awoke with a jolt. I had just had the most unexpected dream. There was a voice calling my name except it wasn't just any old voice, it was the voice of a man, the most impossible man, a man who was the last of his kind and the man I was in love with - the Doctor.

I had heard him call to me in my sleep, but it was weird because the only thing he said was my name. As I sat in bed thinking of all the wonderful adventures we had had throughout time and space, like the time we went to Rome and got turned into statues by a GENIE and the time we almost got killed by killer pirate robots and so on.

"Rose sweetie it's time for breakfast" called mom after she had knocked on the door.

"Yeah mum I'm coming" I reply

I then got up out of bed and plodded downstairs in my pyjamas just as I usually do and went into the kitchen to find my mom cooking breakfast and my (sort of) dad Pete sat at the table reading a newspaper, then without warning my ex boyfriend Mickey and our friend Jake strolled into the kitchen.

"Morning Jackie what's for breakfast?" asked Jake.

"Bacon and Eggs"

"Can we stay?" inquired Mickey.

"Go on go sit down before I changed my mind" mum conceded.

Mickey and Jake then go and greet dad and I sit in the chair next to Mickey. "Hey Rose, you look like you've seen a ghost" comments Jake.

"I have"

"What do you mean?" asked Mickey.

"I had the weirdest dream, only it didn't feel like a dream" I explained.

"Breakfast is served" put in mom as she placed plates of bacon and eggs infront of us all.

"So what were you saying darling about a dream that wasn't a dream" asked mum.

"Well all I heard was one word" I answered.

"And what was that?" asked dad.

"Rose" I reply.

"So all you heard was your name" confirmed Jake.

I nodded as way of an answer and then mum proceeded to ask me if I knew whose voice it was and I answered with "Three guesses".

"No! Seriously it was the Doctor?" said a shocked Mickey.

"Uh-huh he just kept saying my name over and over but then another weird thing happened" I disclosed.

"And what was that?" questioned Mickey.

"A picture of a beach" I replied.

"A beach!" said a surprised mum.

"Why a beach?" inquired dad.

"I don't know but I got the feeling that he wanted me to go there" I explained.

"Why would he want that?" asked Jake.

"I don't know but I think he's found a way to say goodbye at least that's what I hope" I admitted.

Then before anyone says anything else a baby's cry is heard coming out of the monitor on the counter.

* * *

Upstairs in a very pink nursery a baby girl is lying in her cot crying then Rose comes in, picks the baby up and comforts her to stop her crying. "Come on sweet pea" I say softly.

Moments later my beautiful baby girl stopped crying and I tried to comfort her more by saying "Your daddy is coming".

Then I walked with her over to the window which overlooks the garden and stare into the sky hoping that my idea about the beach was wrong and that his big old blue box would just appear which would be the best thing to ever happen apart from the little bundle I held in my arms.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Doctor's POV**

Living my life for as long as I have (that's just over 900 years by the way) I'm used to walking the corridors of my ship alone but ever since the Battle of Canary Wharf a month ago which saw my best friend, the woman I love torn away from me I've been walking from one end of my TARDIS to the other completely and utterly alone.

Never before when I have separated from a companion have I felt like this but Rose Tyler was different to all the rest there was, is something about her that makes me feel in a way that I haven't for a very long time.

I was on my way to the library on the TARDIS when I came across a pink door with the name Rose in Black stencil, I stood there for a while just looking at the name on the door and thinking about the person who once lived here, thinking of our adventures together and how she made me feel when suddenly an alarm blared throughout the ship. "What the ...?" I stuttered before running to the console room.

When I reached the console room of my beloved ship there was an ominous red light which like the sound I immediately turned off. "Now let's see what all the fuss is about shall we?" I say aloud.

I walk over to the monitor, put on my glasses, read the information streaming through and stumble backwards for a moment out of sheer shock before going back over to the console and looking once more at what I have read. "That is not possible" I say.

Then my TARDIS speaks to me inside my head in Gallifreyan and tells me "Yes it is time-lord, there is one small gap left between the two universes".

"You mean I get to say a proper good bye" I confirm in my native tongue.

"That is exactly what I mean" answers my ship.

I then smile a big smile and go about the console pressing buttons and turning levers before I step away from the console, close my eyes while attempting to get into the head of Rose Tyler.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I was stood at the back of my dad's 2007 Grand Jeep Cherokee making sure the bags in the boot were fastened when Mickey and my mum came up to me "Are you sure you wanna do this Rose?" my mum asked me.

"Yes mum I am, that man is sending me a message, he wants me to come to him and I will always do what he asks of me" I reply.

"Rose you know what he's like, this may all be well and good now but what if by the time we get to wherever we're going he doesn't show up" speculated Mickey.

"Yeah well if there's one thing I believe in, I believe in him, besides there's another reason I have to do this apart from my love for him, a 4 month old little girl reason" I continued.

After a silence lasting for a few minutes dad calls round from the drivers seat "Are we doing this or what?"

"Yeah dad we are" I insist, then me an mom go and strap ourselves into the jeep (me in the back sat next to my little girl) and Mickey climbs into the passenger seat of Jake's Honda Civic and we all drive off using my connection to the Doctor as a SatNav.

**End of Chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Rose's POV**

We were almost out of London when I got the sense that we were going in the wrong direction. "Stop the car" I shout.

"Why, what's wrong?" my dad asked me.

"We're going the wrong way, we have to get to the airport" I answer.

"Where are we going then" he inquires.

"Norway" was my one word reply.

A little later at the airport instead of parking and going into one of the terminals dad drove us around the back of the building and to a large hangar. "What's in there?" asks mum.

"You'll find out in a minute" he answers.

Then we park and get out of the car but before we reach the doors of the hangar a man comes up to us, a man I recognise instantly for it was Captain Jack Harkness or should I say the parallel world version of the one I knew. Me and Mickey looked at each other in complete shock and surprise.

"I thought I got rid of you" said Mickey to the new arrival.

"I don't understand, have we met before?" questions Jack.

"Ignore him, we all do, Hi my name's Rose, this is my daughter Victoria"

After I have introduced myself to this world's version of Jack Harkness everyone else does the same while dad introduces him as Captain Jack Harkness, an employee of Torchwood. A minute or so later dad asks him "So is she ready?"

"You can bet your ass on it" replies Jack.

Then Jack opens the hangar doors to reveal a white airplane with the word Torchwood emblazoned on the right side of the plane between the wings and the back of the plane. "Guys meet the Torchwood Jet" says dad proudly.

"Since when do we have a jet?" inquires Mickey

"Since about 7 months ago" answers Jake

"You knew about this?" I ask.

"Yeah I was on the panel that decided whether or not we needed one" explains Jake.

"We decided to have it built for any overseas missions that Torchwood gets" dad explained further.

"And I was chosen to be the pilot, speaking of which, I'm going to get some fuel, she's running a bit low, I'll be back in 20" says Jack.

As he walks away I take Mickey to one side and as soon as he is out of earshot I scold Mickey by saying "That was rude what you said earlier".

"Yeah but that's Jack Harkness, he's a rude, egotistical, maniac who fancies anything on two legs" said a defensive Mickey.

"That's a little harsh, besides that is not the Captain Jack Harkness we know, for all we do know of him he could be married with 2 kids" I say.

"Oh really, take a look" said Mickey, who pointed over to the door where we could see the Captain flirting with a blonde air hostess. The both of us just laughed as it is exactly that kind of behaviour that reminded us both of the Captain Jack Harkness we knew. Then I excused myself and asked mum to look after Victoria while I went into the airport to gather up some food supplies, saying that we would need them on the journey we were about to undertake.

In the large shop in the terminal about 15 minutes later I was about to pay for all the food I had brought (sandwiches, pop and crisps etc) when I bumped into a woman and made her knock over her things which I helped her to pick up. "Oh I am so sorry" I say to her.

"Oh its fine I wasn't looking where I was going" replies the woman who is wearing a name tag that also has four letters on it: UNIT.

"You work for UNIT!" I say surprised.

Then the woman takes me to one side "Who are you and how do you know about UNIT?" she whispers.

"I'm Rose Tyler, I work at Torchwood" I explain.

"Oh right, sorry, hi I'm Martha Jones" she introduces, then we say goodbye, I pay for my things and head back to the hangar.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Rose's POV**

We were all strapped into our seats on the Torchwood Jet when the Captain came through from the cockpit and asked "So where is it you want to go?"

"Norway" I answered.

"You got it" he replied and just a few short minutes later we were in the air and inching closer and closer to the Doctor.

**Doctor's POV**

I was bounding around the console of my ship ecstatic over the fact that I would soon be seeing Rose again, even if it would be sad because I was going to get to say a proper goodbye to the woman who had been a big part of my life for the past 2 years or so, not only that but she was the woman I love. I then stopped in my tracks, remembering that I had not done anything like this before "Oh damn it, to the library it is" I said aloud.

Not more than 5 minutes later I was in the library of my ancient ship trying to find a book about projections across the void when I found what I was looking for, a book for just such an occasion, I skimmed through it, because when I wanted to I could read a 900 page book in under 3 seconds. "That shouldn't be too hard" I commented before I headed back to the console room.

**Rose's POV**

Less than 2 hours after we had left London we arrived in Bergen, Norway, I had told Captain Jack not to land in the capital Oslo because in my gut I felt like the Doctor was closer to Bergen than Norway's capital.

When we had unloaded the cars and made sure everything was secure I turned to the Captain, and told him "Thank you Captain, now I'm not sure how long we're gonna be gone for so if you could I dunno stay in a B and B for a few days until we get back that would be great. Oh and don't worry about cost, just put it on the Torchwood tab".

He then said ok and the rest of us piled into the cars and drove away, using my connection to the Doctor as a SatNav.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Help**

Just a little help here, this chapter is going to be the beach scene from Doomsday from Rose's point of view and chapter 6 will be the same scene but from the Doctor's point of view. (There may be a slight tweaking of dialogue, but nothing too major). Anyway that's enough from me let's get to the chapter, I hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment if you like it, thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Rose's POV**

We had been driving for about an hour and were driving through a coastal town, past its beach when I got the feeling that this is where we should be, "Dad" I said "Drive the car onto the beach".

"Are you sure Rose?" he asked.

"Yes, this is where we need to be" I told him and he did as I asked and drove the car onto the beach, we were followed by Mickey and Jake, we then all got out of the cars. "Rose are you sure this is where we need to be?" questioned Mickey.

"Yes I am, mum take Victoria please" I requested.

"Sure" was mums reply.

I then handed my little girl to her grandmother and walked away down the beach asking everyone not to follow me. I walked for a little while and when I thought I had reached the right place, I stood still and looked out onto the sea. "Here I am Doctor at last" I said aloud.

Then to my left an image of the Doctor appeared less than 2 metres away from me "Hello Rose" he announced.

"Hi, where are you?" I asked.

"Inside the TARDIS. There's only one tiny little gap left in the Universe, just about to close and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a super nova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye" he answered.

"You look like a ghost" I commented

"Hold on" he answered and I see him point the Sonic Screwdriver off to his right and almost miraculously he comes through the gap properly so he doesn't look like a ghost and I go to touch him but before I can he says "I'm still just an image, no touch" and suddenly my heart sinks even further.

"Oh, can't you come through properly?" I plead.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse" he explained.

"So?"

"Anyway, where are we? Where did the gap turn out?"

"We're in Norway"

"Norway, right"

"We're about fifty miles outside of Bergen. It's called Dårlig Ulv Stranden" I explain.

"Dalek!" says a shocked Doctor.

"Dar-lig" I correct "It's Norwegian for bad, this place translates as Bad Wolf Bay" I relay to him, a fact I had learned not long before when we had stopped at a cafe to use the toilet. Saying the meaning of the beach's name to the Doctor I let out a slight laugh at the memory of the words which helped me to return to Platform One a long time ago.

"How long have we got?" I ask him

"About 2 minutes"

"I can't think of what to say"

"You've still got Mr Mick then"

"There's six of us now. Me, Mum, Dad, Mickey, Jake and the baby"

"Oh yes, I see a little one over there, I take it she's Jackie and Pete's"

I think about correcting him but instead say "Yeah, little Victoria Tyler".

"And what about you? What are you up to?" he asks.

"Oh I'm back working in the shop"

"Oh, good for you"

"Shut up. No I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet. It's open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens" I inform him.

"Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth" he says proudly "You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead and yet here you are, living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have".

"Am I ever gonna see you again?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

"You can't"

"What are you going to do?" I ask him

"Oh I've got the TARDIS, same old life, last of the time lords"

"On your own. I love you" I tell him

He says nothing for just a second before responding with "Quite right too and I suppose if its my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler I..." and then he disappears before finishing his sentence which makes me sink to the sandy ground in floods of tears.

A moment later, everyone comes running over to me having just witnessed the Doctor disappearing within just a few minutes of arriving. Mum sits down next to me with Dad holding Victoria "Oh darling come here" she says in an effort to try and comfort me, she embraces me and continues with "Let's go home".

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Doctor's POV**

I was stood in the TARDIS which was orbiting around a black hole ready to appear trough the gap in the Universe to Rose and when I did I saw him standing 2 metres infront of me on a beach staring out at sea.

"Hello Rose" I announce.

"Hi, where are you?"

"Inside the TARDIS. There's only one tiny little gap left in the Universe, just about to close and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a super nova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye" I explain to her.

"You look like a ghost"

"Hold on" I tell her and then I enhance my image so that I don't appear as a ghost to her but when she tries to touch me I say "I'm still just an image, no touch".

"Oh, can't you come through properly?" she asks.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse"

"So?"

"Anyway, where are we? Where did the gap turn out?" I ask

"We're in Norway"

"Norway, right", what a strange place for a gap in the Universe I thought to myself.

"We're about fifty miles outside of Bergen. It's called Dårlig Ulv Stranden" she explained

"Dalek!" I say, completely and utterly shocked.

"Dar-lig" she corrected "It's Norwegian for bad, this place translates as Bad Wolf Bay"

"How long have we got?" she inquired.

"About 2 minutes"

"I can't think of what to say"

"You've still got Mr Mick then" I acknowledge

"There's six of us now. Me, Mum, Dad, Mickey, Jake and the baby" she informs me.

"Oh yes, I see a little one over there, I take it she's Jackie and Pete's"

"Yeah, little Victoria Tyler"

"And what about you? What are you up to?" I ask her.

"Oh I'm back working in the shop"

"Oh, good for you"

"Shut up. No I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet. It's open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens" she says

"Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth" I say proud of everything that Rose has become since I first met her "You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead and yet here you are, living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have".

"Am I ever gonna see you again?" she asks with tears in her eyes.

"You can't"

"What are you going to do?" she asks.

"Oh I've got the TARDIS, same old life, last of the time lords"

"On your own. I love you" she says, uttering the words I had longed to hear.

"Quite right too and I suppose if it's my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler I..." but before I can finish my sentence the connection is lost, Rose gone forever.

I give myself a moment to think about the loss of Rose and walk around the console when I look up and see a figure in a wedding dress and veil on the other side of the room.

"What?"

She turns around and says "Oh"

"What?"

"Who are you?" she asks

"But..." I stutter

"Where am I?"

"What?

"What the hell is this place?"

"What?"

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Rose's POV

Victoria was now six years old and had started at school last year, even though she was far more advanced that the other children in her year she had insisted on being in a class with people her own age even though she and I knew perfectly well that she could easily to University work if she so wished, but no.

One morning in April I was getting her ready for school and we were about to leave the house when mom came down the stairs, carrying a bag and my 4 year old little brother Anthony 'Tony' Shaun Tyler. "Rose, I'm glad I got you, is there any chance you can take Tony to nursery today please, it's just I gotta be in early so I can sort out them meetings for ya" You see my mom had started working part time as my PA, she'd wanted a job in Torchwood somewhere as in her words "I don't wanna go back to working in a laundrette".

"Sure mum, come on Tony" I said and then mom put him down, put his backpack on him and then he came running over to me.

"Thanks for doing this, I'll see you in half hour" she commented as we both left the house, her for work and me for the school run.

Fifteen minutes later I dropped Victoria off with her teacher Miss Pond and then I took Tony over to his teacher Miss Stevens, telling her that our mom would be there to pick him up at 12:30 before heading off to work at Torchwood.

I walked into the building and was greeted by many "Hello's" and "Good morning Miss Tyler's". I took the lift up the floor with my office, yeah that's right ex-shop assistant Rose Marion Tyler had an office. It was to signify my position as one of three deputy bosses of Torchwood (I know that's not the right term but I quite like it), the other ones by the way are Mickey and Jake.

I had only just sat down and not even turned on my computer when I got a knock on the door "Come in" I said and then the door opened to reveal Mickey who came in and shut the door behind him.

"Oh morning Mickey, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Morning to you to Rose and I'm here because the scanners detected something last night which I've only just found out about" he answered.

"What sort of something and how long have we got?"

"A blip on the scanners, it's a ship that entered the Milky Way and it's on a course with Earth and judging by its speed I'd say about an hour until it comes into our atmosphere"

"Not if I can help it"

Then I follow him to the Screen Room which is basically just a room that we use as our room to send an message to intercept any possible alien incursions. It also has several smaller screens that people monitor all day to try and find signs of aliens in the galaxy. "What we got?" I order.

"We're not sure Miss Tyler, we can only detect that it's an alien ship at the moment" says a technician.

"Show me this ship then" I say.

Then they bring up a picture of the ship that is heading towards the Earth - it's a Dalek ship.

"Now we're in trouble" I say

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Doctor's POV

Not long ago now I said goodbye to someone who had helped through a time when I was feeling depressed at having lost someone very close to me. Martha had left the TARDIS of her own free will and decided that her services were of more use on Earth, helping her family to deal with the aftermath of what had happened on the Valiant - quite right too, I would've done the same thing, I think. Though I have met up with her since then.

Anyway I now have yet another person onboard the TARDIS, someone who I've known for a while - The Runaway Bride, Donna Noble. Donna and I have been on so many adventures already. Blobs of fat in modern day London, Pyroviles in Pompeii, psychotic Ood, Sontaran gas and we has just come back from helping Agatha Christie with a giant wasp problem, basically you name it we've done it. Yet somehow I still felt a sensation within myself, one that made me incredibly sad and painful. What's wrong with me you ask, well its nothing really, but I had lost someone very close to me in an awful way, and I'm not talking about losing my family in the Time War, though that was awful as well of course, I'm talking about the fact that I couldn't get my mind off Rose.

Rose Tyler had been there for me at a time in my life when I had felt angry, depressed and very, very guilty. After the Time War I was alone for such a long time, then in 2005 in a department store in London I met a young woman who would become a huge part of my life for 2 years, I met Rose and throughout the time we travelled in time and space together she changed me into a better person, one who was better at feeling compassion and happiness and love. She stayed right by my side, even after I had regenerated into the man I am today. Then just as suddenly as she had come into my life, she was torn away and I never got to tell her the three most important words in the English language, I never got to tell her that I love her. It was almost her birthday you know, I remember the last birthday I was with her for, I took her to this planet called Astantine, it was a paradise planet - not like Laylora I might add, Astantine was far less volatile. So I took her there to a hotel, where we stayed in a room, with a balcony that over looked the forest. We spent the night sitting on the balcony looking out at the forest and watching all of the birds flying around and listening to the sounds of them and the other animals while sipping tea (not as good as good cup of Tetley's or Yorkshire, but good enough) and talking about all the adventures we'd been on, it was a great day, we both enjoyed ourselves.

I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that I didn't notice Donna come back into the console room, after having changed out of her flapper dress. "So, where to next doctor?" she asked me though I barely registered it, my only response was to say "Huh!"

"I said, where are we going next you dumbo?"

"Sorry, I was just lost in my own thoughts" I told her.

"I gathered that, what's wrong doctor, you can tell me"

"Wrong, nothing's wrong"

"You can't lie to me, tell me, what's up"

"I've just been thinking a lot recently that's all"

"About what?"

"About nothing, I told you"

"We can't carry on like this, if you don't tell me the truth doctor, now what's wrong"

"It's Rose, I can't stop thinking about her"

"Well you loved her didn't you, that's why, what was she like?"

"Oh she was wonderful, only 19 when I first met her. She had a great compassion for anyone we came across who was in trouble or hurting in some way. She also knew me before I regenerated, she helped me get over some of the traumas of the Time War".

"Regeneration, I read about that somewhere".

Then I looked at her in a state of shock to which she replied "Don't look so surprised, I read. Anyway I found this book, that was called regenerations, it had loads of pictures in it of different aged people, all of which were labelled The Doctor".

"Ah yes, about that, regeneration is this thing where if a Time Lord is close to death, he can change every sell in his body and become a new man. Basically if it happened, the Time Lord in question would turn into a new person but still retain the same memories".

"Oh right, so back to Rose, have you tried finding her?"

"Yes, but nothing I've tried has worked, she's trapped there and I miss her"

"Okay, how about we go somewhere fun to cheer you up"

"I know the perfect place, there's this planet called Barcelona where they have dogs with no noses, that place always cheers me up.

"Barcelona it is then"

Then I ran around the console and punched in the correct course of flight, pressing buttons, turning levers and generally making lots of noise.

**End of Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Rose's POV**

"Rose, what is it, what are they?" Mickey asked me

"The Doctor's greatest enemies, I should've known this universe would have them as well" I replied.

"Daleks, Rose are you sure?" Jake asked me.

"OF COURSE I'M BLODDY WELL SURE, I'D KNOW THOSE SHIPS ANYWHERE, NOW GET ME A COMMUNICATION LINK TO THEM" I shouted back at him, letting out at least some of my anger to the creatures whose partial fault it was that I got trapped on this world.

A few moments later, a communication link opened onto the Dalek ship's command centre.

"We are Dalek, you are infer..." starts the Dalek infront of the link on their side.

"Yes yes I know we are inferior and will be exterminated, I've heard it all before. Now you listen to me Daleks this is a level 5 planet, so according to article 15 of the Shadow Proclamation I order you to leave this planet and its people alone, or else". I finished.

"Or else what? You humans do not have any hold over us"

"Oh yeah, well we have all the world's military weapons aimed right at you, each of which has been armed with Dalekanium so unless you want to be turned into smithereens I'd suggest you..." but before I can finish my sentence, we seen from our telescopes that a ship much larger than the Dalek one, that uses a tractor beam to pull the Dalek ship into its hold.

Then moments later a really pale woman appears on the screen, "Miss Tyler, what a pleasure it is to see you again" says the woman.

"Madame Lenora, what are you doing here, I didn't think you left the proclamation?" I ask her.

"I don't usually, but when I heard that a Dalek ship had been spotted in this sector of space, I had to come" she answers.

"Well thank you, you've just saved the Earth"

"You're welcome, though in truth I am also here for another reason, I heard you've been looking for a way to cross the void and while that is extremely dangerous, I have something for you, to help you finish your Dimension Cannon".

Then suddenly a piece of equipment beams down to my left "Thank you Madame Lenora, you are welcome on Earth anytime".

"As are you at the Shadow Proclamation Miss Tyler, goodbye".

"Goodbye" I say and then the Proclamation's ship flies off.

"Well I suppose you want me to get to work on the Cannon" surmises Mickey.

"You suppose correctly Mickey, I have a little girl in need of a father".

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Doctor's POV

TARDIS key in hand, I put it in the lock and turned, opening the doors of my ship for me and Donna to enter after our wonderful day on the Planet Barcelona. We went for a walk in the market, bought (well Donna bought) some trinkets, we did a bit of running and ... oh yeah we defeated a monster you wanted to take over the planet.

"Well that was fun" I said.

"You can talk spaceman, I don't think I've ever done so much running in my life" exclaimed Donna.

"You said back there that you want a rest for a while, so how's about I set us adrift for a few days, that way I can also do some repairs to the TARDIS?" I ask her.

"That would be amazing, right I'm gonna get a shower and change, see you in an hour"

Donna then left the room and got to work on doing my repairs. It was about 45 minutes later when I was on my way to the kitchen to get myself a banana, when I walked past a pink door - Rose's door. I stood there for a few minutes just staring at the door until I decided to walk inside.

It was exactly the same as when Rose had left, nothing had changed, the clothes on the floor, the bed unmade and the photos and the wall, it was all how she had left it. I walked over to her bedside table and picked up one of the photos, it was of me and her on Christmas Day, the day I'd regenerated. I smiled at the memories of that day, in truth I smiled because I was remembering every moment I had spent in the company of Rose Marion Tyler. It reminded me how much I missed her and how I regret not telling that I love her, I had so many opportunities over the course of our time together, though I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have told her that when I was all northern.

I was stood there, looking at the photo when an alarm sounded throughout the ship, so I put the photo back on the table and ran outside closing the door behind me, where I ran into Donna. "I was in the middle of drying my hair, what's up?" she asked.

"I don't know".

Then we both ran to the console room and I looked at the screen, reading the data that was coming through, though I hadn't finished reading it when I leaned away from the screen and said "That's not possible".

"What isn't Doctor, what's wrong?" Donna inquired.

"Absolutely nothing is wrong, nothing whatsoever, in fact I'd go so far to say that this is a miracle" I answered before pressing loads of buttons and causing my ancient ship to go hurtling through the vortex.

**End of Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Rose's POV**

Three weeks after the Shadow Proclamation kindly gave us the equipment to finish off our Dimension Cannon I finally got the news I was waiting for. I was sat on the living room floor at the house I share with Mum, Dad, Tony and Victoria playing with my brother and daughter when I got a call from Mickey.

"Rose, I did it, its working" said an excited Mickey over the phone.

"What! Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I've done tests and so far everything, or should I say everyone has come back safe and sound"

"Mickey that is amazing, thank you"

"You better start packing"

"Oh don't worry I will"

After I put my mobile back in my pocket I turned to the kids and first of all asked to Victoria "Honey, how would you like to go and find daddy?"

"Yes!" she shouted back at me.

"Rosie and Vicky going" said a sad Tony.

"Yes mate, we've got to go and find Victoria's dad, but don't worry I will come back to see you as soon as I can, I promise.

Twenty minutes later I was in my room packing up mine and Victoria's belongings when mum came in and asked me what I was doing.

"I'm packing mum, Mickey called and said he got it working so I'm going home, to find the Doctor"

"Why do you have to go though? Why can't you stay darling?"

"You know why mum. Victoria's getting older every day and every day she is showing more and more of her Gallifreyan side and for that alone I'm going to need him".

"I know, I'm just gonna miss you both that's all"

"And we'll miss you as well"

"Come I'll help you pack, you never did fold anything properly"

Then forty minutes later myself, mum, Tony and Victoria arrived to Torchwood and went straight to the room where the Dimension Cannon was being kept, we walked inside and found Mickey, Jake and Dad hovering around the controls.

"Is this meant to be some sort of going away party?" I asked.

"I suppose so yeah" replied Jake

"Here Rose, you're gonna need these" said Mickey as he put one of those Yellow disks around mine and Victoria's neck.

Mum then went over to Mickey and asked him if the Cannon was safe to use to which he replied "Yeah, I've tested it myself".

"I suppose this is goodbye then Rose" queried Jake.

"I guess it is yeah, come here you guys" I answered and then we all had a group hug with Tony clinging to my leg saying "Rosie no go" over and over again.

"Tony, I have to go, you have your dad with you all the time, Victoria doesn't, that's why we have to go find him, now promise me you'll be a good boy and do what you're told"

"Okay"

"Good boy. Now come on Victoria, we're going to find your dad"

I took my daughter's hand and went to press the Yellow button when dad stopped me by saying "Wait Rose, before you go, take this" the then handed me a very large and quite heavy duffle bag.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Yours and Victoria's share of the inheritance - £5 million"

"What!"

"You never know, you might need it, you may not find him for a while"

"Thank you"

"Rose, promise me you'll take care of yourself" demanded mum

"I will mum"

"Good, now go before I start crying"

Then we both pressed the buttons and landed in Cardiff in my home world.

"Where are we mummy?" asked Victoria.

"We're in Cardiff sweetie"

We then went walking for a little bit and found ourselves on Roald Dhal Plass where my daughter asked me if there was a Torchwood in Cardiff on this world like there was in the other one.

"Yes, I think so, you see those cameras up there, they're Torchwood issue"

I then looked up at the camera and winked and less than two minutes later I saw someone who I thought was dead running towards me – Captain Jack Harkness.

"Jack!"

"Rose Tyler, how did you get back from the Parallel World?"

"Never mind that, how are you not dead?"

"Long story, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to find my daughter's dad"

"Daughter?"

"Yes, may I introduce Victoria Nancy Jane Tyler, Victoria this is one of mummy's friends, his name is Jack"

"Hello there Miss"

"Hi, I'm 5"

"Really, and whose your dad, wait let me guess, crazy brown hair with a long trench coat to match".

"You've met him since he regenerated?"

"Yeah how'd you think I knew about you being in a Parallel World?"

"Jack I don't suppose you know somewhere we can stay till we find him do you?"

"I can do that, and get you a job, how do you fancy working for Torchwood?"

"You work for Torchwood?"

"I run it, now come on".

We spent the next 2 and a half months in Cardiff waiting for the Doctor to turn up, and then one day after yet another battle with an alien, he did. We had literally just returned to the hub, which is what they call their base when we received an alert so we looked at all of the live camera footage and saw the TARDIS materialising so I ran out of the hub with my daughter who had been looked after by Tosh who had stayed behind during the mission. I was followed by Jack and the Torchwood team who were all I suppose wondering why a blue box had appeared in Cardiff and why it elicited such a reaction from me.

When we got to the TARDIS, out came the Doctor.

"Rose!"

"Doctor"

**End of Chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Doctor's POV**

"What's up Doctor? Why are you acting more weird than usual?" questioned Donna.

"Because Donna Noble, something extraordinary has happened in Cardiff"

"Cardiff, what's so special about Cardiff?"

"There's a rift in Time and Space there that the TARDIS uses as fuel, there's also a branch of Torchwood there being run by an old friend of mine"

"Oh, what's this friend called then and is this extraordinary thing something to do with him?"

"His name is Captain Jack Harkness and no not really"

"What is it then?"

"Remember me saying that Rose was lost"

"Yeah"

"Well she was actually trapped in a parallel world, it's a version of this world which is pretty much the same apart from like a few minor differences, anyway between these two worlds is a dead space known as the void and activity from the void has been picked up as having happened in Cardiff"

"You think Rose is back?"

"I do yeah"

"Well what ya waiting for spaceman, hop to it"

"Aye aye ma'am"

Then I continue pressing buttons and turning levers here, there and everywhere on the TARDIS console and it takes mere minutes to land in the capital city of Wales.

"Well is she here?" Donna asked me.

Staring at the screen attached to the console I saw her, I saw Rose as well as Jack, a few other people and a child, why was there a child?

"See for yourself"

"Is that her, the blonde in the front?"

"Yeah that's her"

"Well get out there"

Then I smile at Donna and run outside and see he standing there giving me the biggest smile ever which I of course returned.

"Rose!"

"Doctor"

After a few moments just staring at her and her staring back at me, she and I ran towards each other and hugged and when we did I spun her around because I was so happy to see her again.

"Doctor, I thought I'd never see you again" she said

"I know the feeling, speaking of which, how did you get here?"

**Rose's POV**

After giving the Doctor the biggest hug ever he asked me how I got back to this world and I replied "Well it's all thanks to Mickey really"

"How is Mickey the Idiot?"

"Stop it, he's good, so is everyone else, Jake, Mum and Dad"

The Doctor then looked behind me and saw Victoria, looking confused he asked me "If they're all fine, then why have you got your sister?"

"She's not my sister, she's our daughter"

"What, when did we even?"

"New Year's Eve 7369 on Volaxus Prime, you know the planet with the blue people"

"Ah! Was that when I was teaching them how to make Daiquiri's?"

"Uh-huh. I'm so sorry that I lied to you on that beach Doctor, I said Victoria was my sister because I knew that you would break apart the two universes to get to her and me and however much I wanted you to do that, I knew that if you did, it would be the end of both worlds"

"Rose, I would've been ok with, all right that's a lie, I wouldn't have been but I would've been happy in the knowledge that at least she had one of us. Wait was Jackie even pregnant?"

"Yes, about six months after Darlig Ulv Stranden she gave birth to my little brother Anthony 'Tony' Tyler. Anyway Vicky honey come here please"

My daughter who had been carried here by Jack then walked over to me and I introduced her to the Doctor by saying "Doctor meet your daughter Victoria Nancy Jane Tyler, Vicky this is the Doctor, your father"

"Hello there Victoria, how old are you?"

"I'm almost six and please don't speak to me like I'm a child, I am part Time-Lord remember" she answered

"Oh right, sorry"

"It's ok"

"Sorry to break this up, but I'd like to say hello" put in Jack

"Captain"

"Doctor"

Jack and the Doctor then dropped their formalities and shook hands jovially.

"How are you Jack?"

"I'm good, and yourself?"

"Not bad thanks"

"I'd like you to meet my team, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper, everyone this is the Doctor"

"Wait, did you say Doctor, as in the man who is listed on the Torchwood Foundation Charter as an enemy of the crown" said Tosh

"Good old Queen Vicky" replied the Doctor

"Trust me Tosh, this man has never been and will never been an enemy to this country, he has saved the people of this planet more times that either Torchwood or UNIT"

"Yeah and besides Queen Victoria was a werewolf"

"The technical term being Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform"

"Stop being a smartarse Doctor?" said a woman who exited the TARDIS

"I've got my own introduction to make here, Donna Noble meet Captain Jack Harkness, his Torchwood team, my daughter Victoria and ..."

"...Rose, it's nice to finally meet you"

"I take it he's mentioned me then"

"Oh yeah and I know that he's missed you a lot"

I then looked at the Doctor and smiled at him which he reciprocated, then before anyone else could say anything I heard a beeping from behind me, it was coming from Tosh.

"Sorry, it's an alert from the Rift Monitor, something's happened" she said

"Let's go"

Then we all went to the hub to see what was wrong this time.

**End of Chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Doctor's POV

In Jack's Torchwood base known as the hub, which by the way is under Roald Dhal Plass, we were all crowded around a computer bank which was being worked on by Toshiko Sato.

"Can you see anything Tosh?" Jack asked his friend and colleague.

"No, sorry Jack, I've got nothing"

"Wait, what's that right there" I say pointing to the tiniest of blips in the corner of the screen.

"I'm not sure, give me a second"

Then for just a few short moments she sent us all away, I can only assume she didn't like to be crowded, she called us all back by saying that she had something.

"What is it?" asked Donna.

"I'm sensing about a dozen or so calcium based life forms"

I then looked at Rose at the same time she looked at me and we said together "Raxacoricofallapatorians" with the response from everyone being the dumbstruck looks on their faces.

"What in god's name are they and are they known by any other names?" questioned Owen.

"They're from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious and yes depending on what family they're from, you have Slitheen, Blathereen, Racteen, the list goes on and on".

"Ianto, Gwen go grab a few weapons, I have a feeling we're gonna need 'em" ordered Jack.

"Err guys where are you going?" asked Rose

"To get weapons like Jack said"

"The Doctor doesn't believe in weapons, you're not gonna need them, besides, the only thing that would work, is up there"

"I don't get it" said Ianto.

"Think about it Ianto me old chum, they're calcium based, what substance has an extremely bad effect with calcium?"

"I don't …"

"Acetic Acid … Vinegar" finished Owen.

"Gold star for Dr Harper"

"Okay then let's go, we'll get anything with vinegar in it and only use it when absolutely necessary" commented Jack.

"Everyone into the TARDIS"

"But dad, it's not here"

"It will be"

Then I clicked my fingers and the TARDIS appeared right there in the hub. When everyone was inside my ship and I was about to press the controls I heard choruses of "Its bigger on the inside" to which I replied "Time for the welcome speech. Welcome to the TARDIS, it stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space and yes that does mean it can travel through time. As you've noticed it's bigger on the inside, it's called being dimensionally transcendtal, meaning the inside is in a different dimension to the outside which by the way looks like a Police Box because I liked that design after the Chameleon Circuit which is meant to disguise it in every new place got stuck when I was in the then before we do this, Miss Sato, I think I've seen you before"

"Are you sure Doctor?"

"Definitely, it was a hospital in London a few years ago, right before Downing Street got blown up"

"How come I don't remember you?"

"He looked different then, here, look?"

Rose then showed the confused young woman a picture of me pre-regeneration and she looked at me before saying "That was you, but it can't be"

"Regeneration, blah blah, dying, blah blah, change face, blah blah. Anyway, hold on tight"

And that is when I pressed the buttons on the console of my ship that would move us from where we were.

**End of Chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Rose's POV**

Standing there in the TARDIS I just looked all around me with a very large grin on my face as I remembered all of my adventures with the Doctor. A minute or so later the Doctor asked Jack to watch Victoria and then he took me into one of the corridor that leads from the console room.

"What is it Doctor?"

"I just wanted us to talk alone for a few minutes"

"What about?"

"About Victoria"

"What about her?"

"What's she like, has she ever asked about me?

"She's a wonderful girl, very advanced though I'm guessing that's her time lord side enhancing her human one, anyway she's really sweet, loves reading and playing. And yes, she has asked about you, many times, I tell her bed time stories of our adventures"

"You do?"

"Yeah, I used to water down the more scary aspects and then she started talking and told me that she could handle it"

After a little silence I asked "Doctor, could you now answer one of my questions please?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What was the end of that sentence?"

"I think you already know"

"I want to hear you say it, please"

"Sure, Rose Tyler I love you"

I then beamed up at him, looking him straight in the eye, then I grabbed the lapels of his jacket and kissed him, he was shocked at first I think but he soon joined in the kiss and when we broke apart I told him that I had wanted to do that for a long time, he replied with "So have I".

Then we were interrupted by Victoria who came running in saying that we had landed in Roald Dhal Plass so we followed her back into the console room where Gwen asked "So what do we do know?"

"Now Miss Cooper we get Vinegar, come on"

A few minutes later we were all stood outside of a cash point where the Doctor, pointed the sonic at the machine causing it to spill out a lot of money.

"Is that illegal?" asked Ianto

"I don't know, besides, no one would arrest me, otherwise the planet would be in jeopardy at some point, anywhere, everyone gets £50, go to different shops, get all the vinegar and pickled substances you can, meet back at the TARDIS in 30 minutes"

I went with Victoria and the Doctor to the nearest shop and we talked and talked about anything and everything to do with our adventures, with him telling Victoria his part of the stories I had told her. She was mesmerised by him, hanging on his every word and asking questions about all of the aliens he mentioned. Soon enough half an hour had passed and we went back to the TARDIS where everyone else was already waiting.

Inside the ancient ship the doctor told me to escort everyone to the kitchen where we would mix all of our vinegar and pickled products before putting them into weapons, back in the console the Doctor said "Let's do this" and then he pressed a button on the console and off we went again.

**End of Chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Doctor's POV

A little while later we landed in the car park of a disused warehouse in a rundown part of Cardiff and we all left the TARDIS and stood looking at the building infront of us.

"How are we gonna do this, there are two entrances?" asked Owen.

"We split into two teams; Rose, Victoria, Donna and Jack with me and then you four" I replied.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring a child?"

"Dr Harper, I may look like I am a human child but my mind is that of someone more than twice your age, so yes I can cope"

"Nice one Victoria, all right then we'll go in the north entrance, you go in the south and remember, all we want to do is find out about their operation at this point, do NOT make yourself known if you can help it and do NOT use those weapons unless you are in mortal peril, got it." I spat out.

"Yes Doctor" was Gwen's reply.

Then we split up and a few minutes later I was walking down a corridor with Rose, Jack and Victoria following me. "So Doctor, what have you been up to since I last saw ya?" asked Jack.

"You mean since the year that never was?"

"Yeah"

"Hold on, the year that never was, what's that?" inquired Donna

"You remember Harold Saxon, don't you?" I questioned.

"Sure I do, he was Minister of Defence or something before being elected Prime Minister, but he disappeared soon after he was elected, hold on that was you wasn't it?"

"Course it was, and his name wasn't really Harold Saxon, it was The Master, an old enemy of mine from Gallifrey. Anyway, after he was elected he brought about death and destruction on a massive scale, like you wouldn't believe and after one year had passed, I reversed time and everyone's minds we wiped, except for a certain few"

"And why do they remember?"

"Because they were at the eye of the storm, they were on the Valiant when time was reversed, me, Jack, Martha, her family bar her brother, a few soldiers and Harold Saxon's wife, Lucy"

"Martha was with you then?"

"Yeah, it was right before she left to be with her family"

"Hey Donna, you've met Martha?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, it was with that whole ATMOS and Sontaran thing"

"Oh"

"Wait, who's Martha?" inquired Rose.

"Oh, she's another friend, I met her not long after the last time I saw you, she helped me a lot"

"I'd like to meet her someday, thank her"

"Don't worry, you probably will at some point, lately, I just seem to be running into old companions all the time"

"Come on guys, we should be looking for the _Raxacoricofallapatorian_" put in Jack

"You know who they are?" probed Donna.

"Yeah met 'em in 2005 I think it was, maybe 06, anyway, this one was a Slitheen, now they can disguise themselves in human suits, this one was posing as the Mayor of Cardiff who was planning to blow it up so she could get back to her home planet. Anyway, long story short, she got into the TARDIS, looked into its heart and regressed back into an egg and we took her back to a nursery on her home planet, where she's been raised by a good family"

"Wow, that's quite a story"

With the Torchwood team who are looking in every nook and cranny for a _Raxacoricofallapatorian_, Ianto asks "So what's the deal with this Doctor guy?"

"Well, I sort of hacked into his file"

"Tosh!"

"I know, do you want to hear or not?"

"Oh we want to hear" confirmed Gwen.

"Well, like you know he's a Time-Lord and his ship can travel in time, well I looked at his Torchwood and UNIT files and it said that he's been all over. Charles Dickens, Cleopatra, Shakespeare, he's seen them all. And you know the strange stuff that's happened in London the last few years involving aliens, he's been involved in some way. The Sontarans, the Daleks, Cybermen, even the replica of the Titanic that flew over Buckingham Palace and the draining of the Thames after the appearance of a Christmas Star in the sky"

"It sounds like he's saved this planet more than we have"

"Oh he has"

The two teams then carry on looking for signs of the invaders.

**End of Chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The Doctor, Rose, Jack and Victoria are walking down a corridor searching for an signs of alien activity when Victoria says "Dad, I think I hear something"

"I hear it too, come on guys, stay behind me and be quiet"

The Doctor then peeps his head around the corner and sees two Raxacoricofallapatorians squeezing themselves out of their human suits, he listens in and hears the one on the left say "It feels so good to be out of that thing"

"I know what you mean Klove, I hate that human suit, making me feel filthy, we are Slitheen, we are proud sons and daughters Raxacoricofallapatorious"

The Doctor then turns back around to face Rose, Jack and his daughter.

"On the bright side, I know what family they're from"

"And what family is that?" asked Rose

"Take a wild guess"

"Slitheen, oh no"

"Everyone, out now. Jack call your team, get them out of here"

"You got it"

With Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Ianto who are searching every nook and cranny they come across looking for any signs of alien activity.

"So what did Jack say these things look like again?" asks Owen.

"He said they're like 6ft tall, green with bulging black eyes and device around their necks which enables them to squeeze into a human suit" explains Ianto

"Right, gotcha"

Then Gwen gets a call and all the others can hear is her side of the conversation which is:

"Okay Jack, I hear ya"

"We'll do that"

"See you on the outside"

Then she puts her phone away.

"What did Jack want?" inquires Tosh.

"He said we've got to get out of here, that they found the aliens and its bad news"

"Let's go then"

They begin to make their way outside when they come across a Slitheen who says "Yummy, looks like I've got dinner"

Running in the opposite direction, they split up and a few minutes later Ianto, Owen and Tosh make it outside where they see the others stood next to the TARDIS.

"Guys, where's Gwen?" questions Jack.

"I don't know, she was right behind me, we came across one of those creatures and ran, she must've got lost" replies Tosh.

"Doctor, we've got to go back in"

"And we will, everyone in the TARDIS, I have a plan"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

I know it's a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

In the main room used by the Slitheen Gwen is locked inside a cage by a very tall and very fat green alien.

"My friends will come get me and then we'll stop you" she shouts

"That is what we are counting on human female" replied the Slitheen who was operating the console nearest to Gwen.

Meanwhile everyone else is stood around the console having a heated discussion about how to get Gwen back.

"Alright, everyone be quiet" orders the Doctor "I know exactly what we're going to do"

"And what is that Doctor?"

"Well Rose we are to get the TARDIS to land next to Gwen wherever she is in there"

"And what then?"

"Well Jack me old mucka we are going to stop these Slitheen"

"Sounds like a plan, alright then you lot, let's get Gwen"

A few minutes later in the Slitheen stronghold the TARDIS begins to materialise causing alarms to go off, the Doctor is the first one out and addressing the room he says "Hello Slitheen of Raxacoricofallapatorious, that's right, I know who you are, and I'm betting you know who I am"

"The Doctor, Last of the Time Lords, known by many other names, The Oncoming Storm and the Destroyer of Worlds to name but a few"

"Oh, you've done your research then, at least that's something. Here, Rose take this, let Gwen out"

"Sure"

Rose is then handed the Sonic Screwdriver and she proceeds to unlock the cage Gwen is in before handing the device back to its owner.

"Are you alright, they didn't hurt you did they?" asked Jack

"No, you guys got here too quick, thanks by the way"

"You're welcome, now for you ugly fellas. What are you up to?"

"We do not give away our plans"

"You don't need to, cause you see if I just look at that screen over there, I can tell that you want to finish the plan your relatives started"

"Which relatives dad?"

"Ask your mum"

"You remember the downing street story don't you sweetie"

"They were Slitheen weren't they"

"This Doctor, this is our revenge on you for killing our family, we will destroy your precious Earth"

End of Chapter


	18. Chapter 18

**For this chapter please remember that this story takes place before Sarah Jane actress Elizabeth Sladen died, so therefore Sarah Jane is also still alive. With regards to SJA this story is set after the end of Season 2 but before the start of Season 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Oh no you won't" retaliated the Doctor "And do you know what big fella, I'm gonna stop you, everyone in the TARDIS"

Rose and Victoria lead everyone into the TARDIS and the Doctor steps back and addresses the Slitheen leader "I will be back".

Stepping back into his ship the Doctor closes the doors, runs up to the console and presses a load of buttons to make them dematerialise.

"Daddy, where are we going?"

"To get a few friends of mine who have dealt with Slitheen before to help us".

"Which friends are these Doctor?" asked Ianto.

"You'll find out. Setting a course for 13 Bannerman Road, Ealing".

Meanwhile in the attic of Sarah Jane's house, Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde and K-9 are talking with Mr Smith when Rani comes in.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Mr Smith has found no sign of alien activity thus far today"

"Hey Rani, how's your mum doing?" asks Luke.

"Okay, she's a little shaken up though"

"Temporal flux escalating" starts Mr Smith.

"TARDIS arrival imminent" finishes K-9.

Seconds later the TARDIS lands, right there in the middle of the attic and the Doctor pokes his head outside.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" asks Sarah Jane.

"I need your help"

Inside the TARDIS,, the Doctor Sarah Jane and K-9 lead Luke, Clyde and Rani up to the console where they see everyone else and introductions are done, that is when Sarah Jane sees Rose.

"Oh my god, Rose, is that you?"

"Hello Sarah Jane"

"I thought you were dead, your name was on the list of the dead for the Battle of Canary Wharf".

"Not dead, obviously, just trapped in a parallel world, this is my daughter by the way, Sarah Jane Smith this is Victoria Nancy Jane Tyler, she's named after 3 of the women I met on my journey. Vicky this is a friend of mine and your dad's, her name is Sarah Jane".

"Hi Victoria, how are you?"

"I am well that you Miss Smith"

"Who's your dad?"

"You're looking at him" said the Doctor.

"Seriously!"

"Yeah"

"Meanwhile we have a load of big ugly green things back in Cardiff" commented Owen.

"Slitheen!" exclaimed Luke.

"That's what I need your help with"

**E****nd of Chapter**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Slitheen, tell me more Doctor"

"Right you are Sarah, well it was only a few hours ago that I discovered Rose was back and that I had a daughter, anyway that was in Cardiff, where I met this lot and we got embroiled in a Slitheen mystery"

"Okay"

"Wait, Doctor?"

"Yes Clyde, what is it?"

"Have we actually moved from the attic yet?"

"No, why?"

"Because we're gonna need to go downstairs to the kitchen, Sarah Jane keeps a healthy stock of vinegar just in case we run into a problem with the Slitheen and others from their planet, we might need it"

"Good thinking, take Luke, Rani and my daughter Victoria with you, if that's okay with you Rose?"

"Sure, Vicky, honey, be good for Luke, Clyde and Rani"

"Mummy, it's only for a few minutes"

"Don't be smart with me young lady, now go on, go"

"We'll be back in a few minutes" says Luke just before the four of them leave the TARDIS.

"Right then, before I forget, hello Sarah Jane"

"Hello Doctor"

Sarah Jane and the Doctor hug each other by way of greeting.

"Sarah Jane, would you like me to introduce you to these guys?"

"Yes please"

"Well this is Torchwood 3 from Cardiff, allow me to introduce Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Dr Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper and their leader, Captain Jack Harkness, guys, this is Sarah Jane Smith, she used to travel with the Doctor".

"Yeah back in the 70s"

Jack then salutes Sarah Jane and says "We meet at last Miss Smith, I've read all your files, nice job with The Bane by the way"

"Thank you Captain"

"So what sort of creatures have you guys dealt with at Torchwood?" asks Sarah Jane.

"Weevils, Blowfish and Evil Fairies to name a few, what about you Miss Smith, what sorts of things have you met?"

"Well, Ianto, wasn't it?"

"That's right"

"Well Ianto, I've met all sorts, Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans and Zygons"

"What are Sontarans?"

"They're about 4 foot tall and they're heads look like baked potatoes, they love war and fighting and they have the best weakness ever"

"And what's that Doctor?"

"The way they feed, their probic vent, it's at the back of their neck and it's also their greatest weakness, if you hit a Sontaran there, they'll fall to the ground unconscious, which means they always have to face their enemies in battle"

Meanwhile down in the kitchen Victoria is helping to gather Vinegar to defeat the Slitheen with.

"So Victoria, how old are you?"

"I'm 5"

"And your dad's the Doctor?"

"That's right"

"What's that like?" inquires Clyde.

"I don't know, I only met him today, but my mum's told me stories about him and their adventures all my life"

"Come on guys, this should be enough vinegar, let's just put it into all the squirty bottles and go back to the TARDIS"

And a few minutes later that's exactly what they did.

**End of Chapter**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Inside the TARDIS discussions are taking place about how best to approach the Slitheen problem.

"Well we obviously need to learn the layout of their base" points out Clyde.

"Clyde, that was a brilliant idea"

"Well I do try my best"

The Doctor gets up a map of the Slitheen base on the screen.

"Looks like two entrances, North and South, we'll split up into two teams Doctor, Rose, Victoria, K9, Luke, Tosh and Owen and then Me, Sarah Jane, Rani, Clyde, Ianto, Gwen and Donna" says Jack without breathing.

"Hold up Mr, why do you get to decide whose team I'm on, I'm not a piece of clay to be moulded to your will"

"And that Donna is why I like having you around. Just listen to Jack though, please, he's one of the few people I trust with my life"

"Fine"

"What about calling the Shadow Proclamation?"

"How do you know about the Shadow Proclamation Luke?" asks the Doctor.

"Mum told me, but do you think we should call them?"

"They use to many guns, much like Torchwood"

"Come on Doctor, you know we might need their help" iterates Rose.

"Okay, I'll call them"

The Doctor goes back over to the screen and presses a load of buttons around it before the image of Madame Lenora (leader of the Shadow Proclamation) comes up on the screen.

"Doctor, what can I do for you?"

"Hello to you to Madame Lenora"

"What is it Doctor, I'm very busy"

"Right, yes, sorry, I have a Slitheen problem"

"Where?"

"Where else?"

"Sol III"

"Of course"

"Tell me what date and what co-ordinates and I shall send some of my best operatives"

"I'm sending you all of that information right now"

"I have it"

"So I can expect your help"

"Of course"

"Thank you"

"Goodbye Doctor"

"Goodbye Madame Lenora"

Madam Lenora then disappears from the screen and Jack asks the Doctor "Why did you set the time for them to arrive a few hours from now?"

"Because I want to see if I can solve this problem with as little violence as possible, now, let's get going"

The Doctor goes around the console like a madman and within the minute the TARDIS is hurtling around sending them back to Cardiff.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**I know this is an extremely short chapter but I feel that it is still effective, I hope you like it and please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

(The TARDIS lands in the same spot it had been previously, right outside the warehouse with the Slitheen in it and everyone comes outside)

Jack: So what's the plan Doc?

Doctor: First off, don't call me Doc and second, I want us to all split up into groups with at least one person in each group with one of those vinegar weapons. So three groups Rose, Victoria, Rani and Owen with me. Clyde, Donna, Ianto and Tosh, you're with Sarah Jane and Luke, K-9 and Gwen you're with Jack. Everyone alright with that?

(Murmurs of agreement)

Doctor: K-9?

K-9: Yes master

Doctor: If Luke pours a little finger Vinegar into you, like I did with the Krillitane Oil, do you think you'd be able to use that as a weapon against the Slitheen if you needed to?

K-9: Affirmative.

Doctor: Good, Luke you do that please

Luke: Sure

(Luke does as he was bid)

Rose: What should we do now?

Doctor: Now, we split up, and guys, remember to only use the weapons in the direst of circumstances.

Clyde: Got it.

(The three groups split up and go to different areas of the warehouse. With Jack's group 5 minutes later)

Jack: So Luke, you've faced these things before as well?

Luke: You've met the Slitheen Captain Harkness!

Jack: Please, call me Jack and yes Luke, I have. It was, ooh several years ago now, 2005 I think, maybe 6, I can't remember, anyway, at that time I was still travelling with the Doctor and Rose and we landed here in Cardiff to use the power of the Rift to refuel the TARDIS and found ourselves foiling the plot of the Cardiff Mayor at the time.

Luke: What does the mayor have to do with this?

Jack: She was a Slitheen, Blon Fel-Fotch Passeemer Day Slitheen to be precise, though in her human suit she went by Margaret Blaine.

Gwen: I always did wonder why she went missing?

Jack: Hold your horses and I'll tell you, ok?

Gwen: Alright Mr Bossypants.

Jack: Thank you, where was I, oh yeah, so this Blon Fel-Fotch wanted to get back to her home world - Raxacorrcifallpatorious and to do that she was willing to do anything, including destroy the Earth by using a Power Plant to open the rift, anyway, we got her into the TARDIS, got her to look into the heart of the TARDIS itself, regressed her back to an egg and took that egg to a nursery on her planet where, when she was hatched she could be reaised again, but by a good family this time.

Luke: Cool, story.

Jack: Thank you.

Gwen: Luke

Luke: Yes, Gwen wasn't it?

Gwen: That's right, if you don't mind me saying, you don't seem like any other teenager I've met.

Luke: That's because I'm not and I'm not technically a teenager either, even though I look like one.

Gwen: I don't understand

K-9: Master Luke was not born, he was made.

Gwen: Made?

K-9: Affirmative, the Bane created him by amalgamating the essence of 10000 humans.

Gwen: Really!

Luke: Yes, do you remember Bubble Shock?

Gwen: 'Course

Luke: An alien race called the Bane were behind it, and when they'd scan people that came into the factory on the tours, they sent the information to a lab, poured into my mind and they were going to use me to conquer the world, but Sarah Jane rescued me, named me Luke, because up until that point I hadn't had a name and then she adopted me and I've been with her ever since, I even call her mum now.

Gwen: That's so sweet

Jack: Come on guys, let's go find some Slitheen.

**End of Chapter**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

(With Sarah Jane's group)

Sarah Jane: So Donna, how long have you known the Doctor?

Donna: Well I've travelled with him for a few months but I've known him since the Christmas with the Big Star over London, he interrupted my wedding and I found out that my fiancé was in league with a giant spider.

Clyde: That I would've like to have seen

Tosh: Sarah Jane

Sarah Jane: Yes

Tosh: I'm a huge fan, I've read all your files, you've done some good work

Sarah Jane: Thank you, though I haven't been alone, I've had held from loads of people.

Clyde: Yours truly being one of them

Ianto: Did you really battle against Sontarans, Bane, Graske and the Trickster?

Sarah Jane:

Clyde: Let me tell you a story Ianto, of how a wedding brought together two old friends and how a rather dashing teenager fought against an evil entity known as the Trickster.

Sarah Jane: Clyde!

Clyde: What? Now listen here you two, it all started when the Trickster, talked to a man at the moment before he was going to die, a man by the name of Peter Dalton.

(With the Doctor, Rose, Victoria, Rani and Owen)

Rose: Do you remember that first time with Cassandra on Platform One?

Doctor: Of course

Rose: The Moxx of Balhoon spit on you.

Doctor: Its their way of greeting someone.

Rose: I know, but still, ewwww ...

Doctor: What about that time with the GENIE and we were turned to stone?

Rose: Yeah, okay what about the time with the werewolf Queen Victoria?

Doctor: And we made that bet on her saying ...

Rose and the Doctor: We are not amused.

(Rose and the Doctor)

Owen: Is it just me or are you finding this hard to follow as well?

Rani: Yeah

Victoria: Mummy

Rose: Yes sweetie

Victoria: Tell my favourite story.

Rose: What's the magic word?

Victoria: Please

Rose: Good girl.

Doctor: If I may cut in, What's your favourite story Victoria?

Rose: She like the one with the Daleks on the Game Station.

Doctor: You told her about the Daleks!

Rose: Of course, she has to know about them, they're the Time Lords greatest enemy

Doctor: Okay, so Victoria, what do you like about that story?

Victoria: Because mummy saves daddy instead of the other way round.

Doctor: That's right, it was just before I changed my face.

Rose: He was all northern then ...

Doctor: Lot's of planets have a north.

Rose: ... with big ears and a leather jacket.

Doctor: I loved that Jacket, and my ears were not that big.

Rose: Please, you could see them from a million miles away.

Doctor: Hey!

Rani: Did I just here you say you can change faces?

Owen: Yeah, how is that possible?

Doctor: It's simple, I'm an alien, when our bodies are about to die, every cell regenerates, changes, essentially I become a new man, with a new face, personality and new tastes, the only thing that is the same is my memories.

Rani: That, is cool.

Doctor: Thank you, not let's go find some Slitheen.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
